Forever
by granger2malfoy
Summary: With a new Marriage Law being passed, Blaise Zabini makes Hermione Granger an offer of marriage but not all things go as planned, by either of them. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Forever (1?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning**: …. Plenty of angst.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, all rights belong to JK. But Blaise and Hermione belong to each other. Plus, The Marriage Law was not my idea but has been adjusted from here: http:f4.grp. This bunny came to after watching a Hallmark special. So, yes, the warning is going to be true. But with the perfect amount of romance with a slightly different Blaise than I have done in the past and not often done.

**Summary:** With a new Marriage Law being passed, Blaise Zabini makes Hermione Granger an offer of marriage but not all things go as planned, by either of them.

_**Chapter One **_

**December 16th, 2001**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley entered the crowded Flourish and Blotts to escape to cold air and to pick out a few Christmas gifts. The white snow was falling quickly outside as the shoppers went busily around from store to store with many bags in their hands. It was the first Christmas since the end of The Great War and all were grateful for those people who were still alive as they spent much money to show that love.

The two young ladies headed to the new releases as a pair of indigo eyes from the second level followed them around the store. The young wizard was from Granger's class at Hogwarts but in the Slytherin house and knew both girls personally because of coming together through the war. His soft dark-brown curls hit the collar of his blue dress shirt. The Italian ancestors had passed on to him his luscious olive-colored skin and god-like form under than navy suit he wore.

Blaise Zabini watched their excited shopping but mainly kept his eyes on the lovely brunette. It was no longer a secret that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and had been since his sixth year. During the war, very few had known where his loyalty lay because the Zabinis had never taken sides during the first war. Yet, his parents were killed during the first month of his sixth year and that was what pushed him to go to Dumbledore to offer his allegiance.

Zabini had not seen Granger since the last Order meeting, which was a about a week ago. But they had not held a conversation since the few quiet, hectic hours before the final battle. Neither spoke of the war but on their future, should they survive. Hermione spoke of her engagement to Ronald Weasley and her wish to be an Auror. Blaise had spoke on wanting to get back to a normal life without spying or killing.

Blaise thought back to her question right before they parted ways to prepare for the dawn.

'_Blaise, what of love? I don't know you well enough to know if you are seeing someone?' Hermione asked as she clasped her cloak around her and pulled her hood over her bushy, beautiful hair._

_He stared into her eyes before looking over the castle walls of Hogwarts. 'No, I am not seeing anyone.'_

_Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his broad shoulder as she stated, 'You're an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to be called your girlfriend, Blaise. You'll find someone.'_

_With a chaste kiss on the cheek, she left him alone on the top of the Astronomy tower as he looked down at the hundreds people on the side of the light busying themselves for battle. As the door closed with her already heading down the stairs, Hermione did not see a tear that rolled down his cheek as he gazed up at the stars and whispered, 'Unfortunately, I already have, Hermione.'_

The war had killed many people from both sides but Voldemort was gone for good because of 'The Golden Trio', who brought their powers together to end the reign of terror and the evil man, who created it. But shortly after the Voldemort fell to the ground, Lucius Malfoy raised his wand to Ronald Weasley and killed him instantly. Hermione had dropped to his side but luckily Blaise was near by and saved her from Lucius' wand as he killed the senior Malfoy, himself.

Zabini held books in hand as he headed down the bookstore's steps to greet both of the girls. They needed to talk about what happened at the Ministry that morning and what he had done. Once he reached them, all thoughts left his mind as she glanced over to him and flashed that breath-taking smile of hers. Blaise opened his mouth but his tongue felt tied as he hunted for words… any words at the moment.

Hermione laughed as she put back the new book she was looking at and greeted him. "It nice to see you, Blaise. Are you doing some Christmas shopping?"

He nodded and winced as he saw the youngest Weasley trying to hold in her laughter. Blaise gestured to his tomes, as he finally was able to speak. "Yes.. um… no. I mean it is very nice to see you too, Hermione. Ginny. But no, these books are about …eh … for …"

But his stuttering was interrupted but the annoying draw from behind them. "Well, imagine finding the know-it-all in a bookstore. Don't you have every book memorized yet, Granger?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Or I'll shut it for you," Blaise threatened as he stepped in between Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Draco had been charged with Death Eater activities during the war. But since he did not have the mark, all the charges had been dropped and he paid a heavy fine to clear his name completely as far as the Ministry was concerned.

"Look the silent Slytherin speaks. Will wonders ever cease?" Draco smirked as he watched Blaise make a movement to pull out his wand, which was stopped by Granger.

She tightly held his arm still and stared down their nemesis. As Hermione was about to speak, Severus Snape approached their small group and glanced over all of them before he stated, "Miss Granger, you need to come with me immediately. Miss Weasley, I would suggest you follow as well."

With that said, the dark man known as Severus Snape headed toward the glass doors of the bookstore and was quickly followed by the two girls, which left Zabini and Malfoy alone in the section of the store. Blaise had a good idea what was going on but by the look on the ferret's face, it seemed that he didn't have a clue or could care less.

Draco smirked as he leaned against the shelf of books and commented, "I can't wait till that law is passed. Then she'll regret that she was ever accepted her letter to Hogwarts."

Blaise turned as he stared to the blonde and he tried not to hex him within an inch of his life. Yes, he knew which law Malfoy was referring to. Since they had left Hogwarts and the war had lost many lives, the Ministry of Magic has finally acknowledged, publicly, that the wizarding world is in danger. The continued intermarrying of the Pureblood line had caused more and more stillbirths, squibs and barren children. In an attempt to save the old families The Marriage Law was being considered. Under the law any Pureblood wizard or male head of a Pureblood family could petition for a betrothal contract giving them legal power over a Muggleborn witch. The step is being deemed necessary as they discovered Muggle families feel that betrothal contracts are too 'old fashioned' and would rather let their daughters 'fall in love'.

Since Draco was the only Malfoy, that meant he was able to petition for Hermione. But Blaise had two things that his former housemate didn't know and that would kill any plans the blonde had for 'The Golden Gryffindor Princess.' Zabini cocked his head to right and hid the books that he was buying behind his back as he said, "Really? And what makes you think you'll get her? I am sure that once the law _is_ passed that she'll have plenty of petitioners. What makes you think she'll pick you?"

"Well, I have a friend that is an assistant at the department. Once the law is passed, I will know within fifteen minutes and I have my petition for her with me at all times. I have many plans for that Gryffindor bint. The petitions are reduced to the three with the purest of bloodlines and I am assured a rank within then. Then I will … persuade her to choose me," Malfoy explained in a lower voice as he watched the shoppers outside by the large windows.

Zabini didn't want to think about all the things that Malfoy had in mind for her but he would never let any of those happen. No matter what it took to ensure that. The clock chimed from the Alley as it told that it was noon and the blond stood up and adjusted his clock as he stated, "If you'll excuse my Zabini, I hear that law is due to pass any day now. I want to go pick out my engagement ring for Granger. How do you think she'll look in emeralds?"

With that said, Draco left with a huge smirk on his face and Blaise just itched to smack it off. But he knew that any of the other Slytherin's plans were not going to happen. He just wished that he could see the look on Malfoy's face when he found out. The dark hair wizard chuckled to himself as he made his way to the counter to pay for the books he already picked out, plus the one that Hermione was looking at earlier.

A/N2: So, how do you like it so far? There is very few, if any fics, with him and her for the Marriage Law. I just felt so inspired to do with that Law in place.


	2. news

**Title: Forever (2?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning**: …. Plenty of angst.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, all rights belong to JK. But Blaise and Hermione belong to each other. Plus, The Marriage Law was not my idea but has been adjusted from here:

**A/N: **This bunny came to after watching a Hallmark special. So, yes, the warning is going to be true. But with the perfect amount of romance with a slightly different Blaise than I have done in the past and not often done.

_**Chapter Two **_

Hermione followed the Potions Master to the front door of the Ministry with her best friend by her side. During the trip from the bookstore, her thoughts had been going over the short run in with the two very, very different Slytherins. Malfoy and Zabini may have been in the same house but were completely different, except for their respect for their Head of House. Draco respected Snape for playing both sides and coming out with an Order of Merlin first class. Blaise respected him for being a strong leader within the Order, who taught Blaise everything he knew: from how to be silent and unobserved to dueling and winning every time.

She had gotten to know the silent Slytherin during the sixth year as they became paired in the DA together. He was the first from his house to become a member but he was not the last, thanks to his efforts. Over time, they had several conversations but they had not become close since he needed to stay unobserved for his purpose of spying for the Order. If he openly confessed to befriending Harry, Ron, and herself, he would've been the object of much unneeded attention from the dark side.

From the few run-ins at the few Order meetings since the end of the war, they had only exchanged a few words but something had seemed to change between them. Hermione could not completely put her finger on it. She was dealing with the death of her finance', who was also a close friend of ten years. Her heart started to ach whenever she thought about Ron. Luckily, Harry and Ginny were there for her as they all shared a flat since they left Hogwarts. All three of them held each other up when they started to feel down. Ginny and Harry had been dating for the passed two years and with Ron gone, she felt like a third wheel.

Ron would always be missed but to her his death came hardest. They had only been engaged for a few weeks but she had hoped for more years that she'd ended his wife. She had always assumed that they were meant to be together but it seemed that was not what the Fates had in mind for her.

But what she had never confided in anyone that was her sudden doubts she gotten a few weeks before he had asked for her hand. Hermione's dreams had suddenly started to have another man in them. The dreams were nothing naughty or steamy but comforting to some extent. Some man, that she was never able to see his face, made his way into her dreams and reluctantly into her heart. She longed to know who the man was as he held her in his arms, rubbed her shoulders at her desk, or walked hand-in-hand under with moonlight, all within her dreams. His strong body and heated gaze, just in his nightly visits, felt like finally coming home to which she desperately wanted to always come back to.

A touch on her arms brought her back to reality and away from her dreams. The Potions Master took her arms as he led her into the office of the newly promoted Head of Muggle Relations, Mr. Arthur Weasley. When the door was opened, it revealed all the top members on the Order around the office and the desk, where the senior of Weasley's sat rubbing his temples behind his desk. He looked up at the new arrivals as they walked through the door and stood to greet them. Albus was the first to walk over and take her hand as he led her to the chair right in front of the large, cleared desk. Okay, now Hermione stared to worry.

Severus took a spot to her right and Moody took her left side as Ginny walked around the desk to hug her father. Once everyone else was seated, Arthur leaned on the large desk in front of her and asked," Mione, how are you, my dear?"

"I was fine till I saw all of your worried faces. What's going on?" Hermione replied as she sat back in her chair to mentally prepare herself for whatever was coming, that had all of these people worried.

Mr. Weasley let out a heavy sigh as he clasped her hands in his and started, "At ten o'clock this morning, the Marriage Law was passed by the Minister of Magic. You have already received two petitions for your hand in marriage and I suggest you sign off on one of them now. Because we are expecting…"

He was not able to finish as an eagle owl swooped into the office and landed next to him with a scroll in its claw. The redheaded man cringed as he untied the parchment and read it to. After freed from the note, the bird of prey swooped out of the office but all eyes where on Mr. Weasley as he read the scroll of parchment. Then he thrusted it to Snape's hand as he got off the desk and walked to the window. Severus scanned over it and then looked down to Hermione as he announced, "Malfoy has made his petition for her. I don't know how it leaked out but it's done."

"Malfoy?" she whispered and then the meaning it her. "Malfoy! He wants to marry me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, as he stated, "No, he wants to have power over you by beinghis wife. Plus, whatever else that twisted mind comes up with. Having the title Mrs. Malfoy would only be the beginning to worse happens and much worse, I assure you."

"I'd rather my wand broken before marring that despicable ferret!" she shouted as she got to her feet.

Mr. Weasley turned to her as he placed his hands on the back of his chair and explained, "There is another way and all of it can begin to be over today. If you decide on one of the other petitioners, then you can keep your wand and your future in the Wizarding world."

Hermione raised her eyes from the desk as she looked up to the man that was going to be her father-in-law and saw the heart break in his eyes. With a feeling as if she was being defeated, she whispered, "Who are my other two options?"

"Anthony Goldstein," Albus replied as he took a seat by the window and watched her over the thin-framed glasses.

"Great, the Head Boy turned Death Eater, who just happened to get cleared of all charges. Even though, I personally hexed his arse at the finally battle. Bloody great. This is just getting better and better. Who is the other? What did Voldemort petition for me for himself before he died?" she exclaimed as she hung her head even lower and fought the tears that threatened to seep out of her burning eyes.

"Blaise Zabini is the other and really, your only option, Hermione."

_Blaise?_ _Blaise._ His name went in her mind over and over again as the room went silent to her ears. _Blaise petitioned to marry me? Why?_

Hermione was not sure how long it she had sat in silence when she felt a cold hand on her cheek and realized that she was crying. Snape stood in front of her and true emotions showed in his eyes for the first time that she had ever seen. "He's a good man, Miss Granger. Have no doubt in that. What's your decision, Hermione? Breaking your wand or giving your hand to Blaise Zabini in marriage?"

She looked down to the petition from Malfoy and then to Mr. Weasley, who looked as bad as she felt. Ron would never want her runaway. She had never run and she was not about to start now. Plus, Snape was right. Blaise was a fine man and handsome to boot. Hermione just wished that this had been her idea at her own good time but there was no time for wishing for what could not be. "Where do I sign?"

Later that night at Malfoy manor, a figure stood in front of a blazing fire with an official Ministry letter in their hand. The parchment was crushed tightly in the man's pale hand as two veins pulsed quickly on the top of that hand. Draco Malfoy looked up to the portrait of his father above the marble fireplace and then back to the flames. He threw the paper into the flames. The paper wiggled in fire as the last line read:

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger has chosen to wed Mr. Blaise Dominic Zabini._

"This marriage will not happen," he said as he picked up his neglected glass of Firewhiskey and threw back the rest of the liquid. Draco slowly wiped his thin lips with the arm of his black silk shirt and then quickly threw the heavy glass into the fire as he yelled, "I swear it!"

* * *

A/N2: PissedOff!Draco enter stage right. Lol… This was not a planned part of the story but I didn't think he would take it standing down. evil laugh 


	3. a date

**Title: Forever (3?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning**: …. Plenty of angst.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, all rights belong to JK. But Blaise and Hermione belong to each other. Plus, The Marriage Law was not my idea but has been adjusted from here:

**A/N: **This bunny came to after watching a Hallmark special. So, yes, the warning is going to be true. But with the perfect amount of romance with a slightly different Blaise than I have done in the past and not often done.

_** Chapter Three **_

The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Kelly Clarkson –The Trouble with Love is (Love Actually Soundtrack)

Saturday afternoon was well on its way as Hermione laid on her stomach on her bed still her nightshirt from the night before. The past thirty hours had changed her life as she was now an engaged twenty-one year old witch. Just yesterday morning, she was not seeing anyone at all. The mass mess of papers spread all over her bed told her that she was to be married to Blaise Zabini. To her right, there was the four page petition for her hand in marriage where Blaise had to lined out all of his belongings, which since he was the only one still alive in his family from the war.

Not only was she marrying a handsome member of the Order and a pureblood at that, she was also marring an extremely wealthy young man. The list covered everything from the three summer homes around the European continent to the old Zabini estate in the heart of Wizarding Sicily. Stocks and bonds from the Muggle world amounted in more money than her parents could've ever made. Also, she was going to be part owner of several companies, beginning schools, and libraries from Rome to a small church in Ireland.

In front of her was an invitation to a dinner date from Blaise as to get to know each other better. The envelope that had held the invitation had also contained a diamond bracelet done in silver. It was beautiful and not overwhelming by any standards. Hermione had never been into big, flashy jewelry but preferred simple and elegant. Her future husband was going to pick her up at six o'clock for dinner and some talking. Ginny had been very supportive to her and helped pick out the outfit for the evening, since Hermione was still in shock of being forced to marry.

Yes, she had little doubt that Blaise would treat her bad. But being the strong personality she was, Hermione never took well to being told to doing something that affected her life in such a huge scale. At least it wasn't Malfoy was Harry response as he hugged and comforted his friend. Everyone tried to tell her they were sorry and that it was going to be okay. But damn it wasn't okay. Ron hadn't even been buried for two months yet and she was already promised to someone else. It wasn't fair. She hated the law to forcing people to do things that they didn't want too. She hated to Minister of Magic for passing it. She hated Malfoy for being one of the petitioners as he did it just to hurt her more.

Hermione lay back on the bed and held her stomach as it started to tighten with the feeling of tears coming back on. The chime from the small clock on her dresser told her that she had an hour before her date. Reluctantly, her body dragged her spirit off to the shower to start preparing for going out, which was the last thing she felt like doing.

At six o'clock, there was a knock on that door of the flat that was shared by Ginny, Harry and Hermione. The redhead answered it and invited the prompt, Blaise Zabini, into their living room. A nervous pair of eyes peeked from the kitchen and watched the young man carefully. With his silky navy shirt and crisp black pants, the Italian was almost edible sight and gently held a single, long-stem white rose in his hand.

"I'm sure he doesn't bite," the whispered voice of the other best friend, Harry Potter, came from behind the shoulder of the peeping tom, Hermione Granger. Her hand swatted at him to back up and to be quiet. But he only chuckled and walked out of the dark kitchen as he stated, "Well, at least not on the first date."

The wooden blinds over the breakfast bar adjusted as Hermione released them to give a final straighten to her black dress. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Her nerves had not been that bad since taking N.E.W.T.s three years ago. Ginny had picked out a subtle, yet sexy dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and hint of upper thigh from the slit on her right leg. With a final deep breath, Hermione left the sanctuary of the dark kitchen for the living room where her future stood.

Harry and Ginny practically beamed when Blaise had stopped mid-sentence and stared at her as she finally decided to join them. With a gentle, nervous smile, Hermione stepped to him as his mouth kept opening and closing as if trying to speak but nothing coming out. As Zabini handed her the delicate flower, his native tongue took over for him with his feelings of love spoke clearer than the unknown translation his words. "Bello non è abbastanza vicino descrivere come osservate." (_Beautiful is not close enough to describe how you look_.)

The curly-haired wizard shook his head as he realized she didn't know what he said and he tried being a little more subtle while using the English major. "You look wonderful, Hermione."

"Thank you, Blaise. I'm ready to go. Behave, you two," she stated to her friends as she grabbed her favorite black cloak, which her suitor took out of her hands and helped her own with it.

"Oh, we will," Ginny chuckled as she smacked away Harry's hand from playfully squeezing her arse. Luckily, Hermione was already out the door before the redhead was pulled into an intoxicating kiss and carried to her bedroom.

The brunette witch closed the door behind her and followed her finance down the steps of the building. Once they reached the bottom step, Blaise pushed opened the door gentlemanly for her and smiled warmly as she passed in front of him. The air was cold since it was middle of December but the sun began to set and sent beautiful hues of reds, pinks, and purples across the sky. They walked next to each other in silence as the headed to the direct of the Apparating point about a block away.

A large wooden bench in front of the park marked the point at which Apparation was possible. Blaise stepped in front of her and took her hands in his as they disappeared behind a large oak tree.

They re-appeared in front of a one level white restaurant with delicious Italian aromas wafted from the opened glass-doors. He continued to hold her smaller hand as he led the way into the establishment. The young dark-haired waitress spoke not a word as she held two menus in her arms and led them through the white table-clothed dinning room to a picturesque balcony with only five empty, private tables awaited them. As a true gentleman, Zabini pulled out a chair closest to the railing for her as she took her seat. The view over the railing was a beautiful blue lake and soft brown sandy shore.

With a menu in front of each of them, they waitress left them alone as she walked off to get some water for them. Hermione nervously twisted her hands in each other as she looked into the full dinning room inside and commented, "This seems like a nice place."

Blaise smiled gently as he scratched the spot between his right ear and his dark curls. "It's one of my favorites. For lunch, they have a much more relaxed atmosphere than in the evening. All the people know me here. I've been coming here since I was a child. It was my mother's favorite place for lunch."

Before she could say anything, the waitress came back with their water goblets and pulled her leather pad of paper out. "Do you need more time? Or can I take your order?"

Hermione glanced down at the order and a couple things caught her eye first off. "Yes, I'll have the salad with a side dish of French dressing. Then I think I'll take the House fish special for dinner."

"And what to drink, Miss?"

"May I suggest the white wine? They have spectacular wine cellar here," her fiancée replied as he handed his menu back to the girl.

She did the same as she replied, "Yes, I'll have a glass of the with my dinner."

Blaise sat back in his chair and stated, " Just bring us a bottle of your best and I'll have my usual."

With a slight nod, the waitress confirmed, "Yes, of course, Mr. Zabini."

Hermione lifted her water to her lips just before she said, "You do come here a lot. Don't you?"

"Since we left Hogwarts, I come here regularly, at least once a week. Never fail. Nice people, great food, and lovely view but even more beautiful with you with me, if I may be so bold to say so." His voice lowered to a whisper at the end as she slightly blushed but could not look at him eye to eye.

Hermione smiled and decided to change the topic. "So, what have you been up to since the end of the war? I have not seen you around the Order much."

He swished the water around the glass with his strong hand, which seemed to mesmerize her as he began, "Actually, I've been taking more of a step in my parent's business activities. Since their death, my uncle has been taking care of it until I was able to. With plenty of time on my hands, I stepped up to the plate and have been spending much time with him at the various businesses I now own a part of. There are firms in both the wizarding world and Muggle. I am hoping to be running them all from my house by the end of the month."

There was nothing to say to that. She knew he was a very intelligent young man, who was the third in their class. During the war, she saw his cunning mind at work but never in a harsh, evil way. Well, unless it was truly called for. "I see."

Slowly, he leaned over and reached for one of her hands across the table. Hermione let him hold it as his other hand tilted her head up to look into her eyes. Blaise whispered, "Hermione, I know that this marriage is forced. But since we are already friends to begin with, … please don't see it as such a horrible thing."

Her eyes felt like crying but she refused to let him see that. It was not his fault and she knew that but it did not make it any easier on her.

"Being married to me," he continued, "will not stop you from pursing your dreams, whatever you wish to do. Be it going to any university, working at the bookstore, or going for a position at Ministry, I'll support you in anyway you want or need me to. … I want to be happy, Hermione."

A single tear rolled down her cheek at that statement and she was touched to see the pain that droplet of water caused his compassionate, indigo eyes. His thumb lovingly smoothed away the tear as she murmured, "Thank-you."

To be continued


	4. A Ring

Title: Forever (4?)

Author: granger2malfoy

Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: A lot of Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own character or Hpverse.

A/N: This is my take on the Marriage Law Challenge but with the Quiet Slytherin.and my great friend and beta, texy!

* * *

Chapter Four

_I didnâ€™t hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I donâ€™t want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

Dido â€˜Here with Meâ€™ (Love Actually Soundtrack)

The light breeze blew Hermioneâ€™s long curls away from her face as she looked out on the beautiful garden below her. Still on her first date with her fiancÃ©e, Blaise Zabini, and currently a mile from the restaurant were they just had dinner. After the delicious meal, they walked side-by-side along the sandy edge of the lake till the reached the iron gates of a large estate, his estate as a matter of fact. The immense estate and manor house had been in his family for over five hundred years. Blaise had just finished the tour and left to order some tea as she took it all in from a balcony of the room that once had been his motherâ€™s private rooms.

Everything about the grounds and large house was admirable, as if it were picked from one of her dream homes. What was even more odd about it, she felt welcome there as if she had finely come home. This is what caused her the most anguish at the moment. Fate had forced her into a marriage that she had neither wanted nor asked for. Then it had the nerve to make it feel right to her soul. As a strong woman, she was not supposed to be content to be forced to do anything. But the house had captured her heart with each footstep she took and every corner she turned.

Right or wrong as the situation was, the Zabini manor was to be her home for the rest of her life. Some how Hermione felt that it would be easy enough to accept but must her traitorous heart give in so easily. Her eyes closed as she let herself feel the gentle breeze. For some reason, wind had always made her feel relaxed, as if itâ€™s only purpose was to sooth any part of her, whether it be her heart, body, or soul.

A soft click from behind announced she was no longer alone. She remained standing with her eyes closed and tried to keep her body relaxed. A new scent swept around her by the wind as she felt it move over her body. It was his scent, Blaiseâ€™s scent, and it made her body ache as it seemed to intoxicate all of her senses. Hermione felt the warmth on her right side as he stood next to her by the railing.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at him. His soft, enchanting indigo eyes appeared to be entranced by the gentle movements of her fingers on the railing. Her mind had often as of recent tried to feel around if she could one day truly love the man next to her. Intelligent, handsome, and polite were always the first words that came to her mind when she thought of him.

But there was so much more she had begun to notice. During dinner, his manners were impeccable and made her feel like a lady. That was a new feeling for her. Being best friends with guys since her youth, Hermione had always felt like one of them. Yes, when she put on a pretty dress or took the time to look nice, she felt different but more like a little girl playing dress-up than a real woman. Yet, whenever Blaise was around, he opened doors, pulled out her chair, and just the way he looked at her made her feel like a true woman. In a way it was frightening but empowering as well.

He smiled as he felt her eyes on him and raised his eyes to hers. The wind continued to whip around them and seemed to magically pull them closer to each other. Not closer in the matter of space, the invisible energy of the breeze had brought their souls closer together in that moment. Slowly he dipped his large hand under hers on the railing and brought it to his sensuous lips. The air in her chest caught at the feel of his breath and lips on her hand. Blaise brought their other hands together, repeating the kiss on that hand as well.

As she opened her eyes, Hermione watched him drop to one knee, still holding her left-hand in his. From the inside his jacket, a small hint of silver caught her attention as realized what was going on. She did not know if she was ready for his proposal, the act would make it all real, permanent. Unsure if it was her nerves or his that was causing their hands to shake, but the look in his eyes was enough to relax her body as he slipped a simple, yet elegant ring onto her ring finger. Two diamonds set into two linked hearts.

In his eyes, Hermione felt as if he was bearing his soul to her. Within the depths of a mixture of dark blues and purples, the feeling of uncertainty, desperation, and â€¦ love laid out for her as he held the ring on her knuckle. From his kneeling position, he gently spoke, â€œHermione, I know that this is not the way I would have wanted to gain your attention I had so desperately wanted for the past few years. But I want you to know now that I will do everything and anything to make you happy. One day, I hope selfishly for you to love me but for now please accept this token as a pledge of unwavering love and devotion to you.

â€œThis ring has been in my family to over three decades and I give it to you as a symbol of my present and future love for you. Will you please accept this as a sign of being my future and only life mate Hermione Jane Granger?â€ Blaise asked as a tear threatened to fall.

Unable to speak from all the emotions that flowed through her veins, she nodded twice and he slipped the ring into position. Again he kissed the top of her hands and stood to pull her into a hug. Feeling the compassion in her embrace, she let the tears flow as he held her and whispered words of praise and understanding.

In many ways, she felt as if she did not deserve such a caring man. But at the same time, it pained her to know that not even a month ago she wore the engagement ring of another. This man that held her made her feel so loved and how she wished that she could return that love. Unfair was not even close to describing how the situation was for both her and the young man that spoke such beautiful words of love. Her heart wept as tears fell. In his arms there on the balcony of the place she was to call home some time within the year, she wept for her past, present, and future.

* * *

To Be Continued

A/N2: Man, it pains me for me to put her through this. But I am trying to make this a canon as possible, even if that means weeping for Ronald. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Next chapter: a not so welcome decision is made and planing for the wedding begins.


	5. Back Home

**Title: Forever (5?)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** A lot of Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own character or Hpverse.

**A/N:** This is my take on the Marriage Law Challenge but with the Quiet Slytherin. Thanks to my lovely beta and close-friend, Texy!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone  
when you get home?  
There must be someplace here, that only you and I could go..  
So I could show you, how I feel.. _

Maroon 5 "Sweetest Good-bye" (Love Actually soundtrack)

Blaise loosened his hold on Hermione as they apparated to a spot close to the flat she shared with Harry and Ginny. They walked silently with her hand tucked in the junction of his arm. In his mind, Blaise's heart soared at the thought that she was wearing his engagement ring but at the same moment, it pained him to see the pain in her eyes. He knew it was hard for her to accept but she was doing great so far. He half-expected her to hex him when he brought out the ring as he poured out his heart to her on his estate.

The Zabini manor had felt so empty since his parents died and now he was there alone with just a squib servant that had been with his family since before he was born. A yawn to his right got his attention as he guided her up the stairs to her door. His heart melted as she gave him a shy smile and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Normally, he would attempt a good-bye kiss but he thought it best to refrain. After all, she accepted his ring with a promise of a future and he was willing to wait for her heart for it would be well worth the wait.

As Blaise raised her left hand with his family's ring to his lips, the front door suddenly opened and there stood a very distressed Mrs. Weasley. She gave them an ashamed look for opening the door at a tender moment but then laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she stated, "You two need to come in. Something has happened."

He helped her unfasten her cloak as he surveyed the living room. On the couch, the twins sat on either side of Ginny, who was red-eyed with a tissue in her hand. A frantic and thoroughly pissed off Harry Potter paced in the middle of the room. Snape and Moody stood to the sidelines and watched the frazzled youth go back and forth. Mr. Weasley had his head stuck in the fireplace talking to someone at the Ministry as Bill and Charlie entered from the kitchen with two large bowls of snacks and a tray of butterbeers floating behind them.

Hermione went quickly to her best friend's side as she asked, "What's happened? Are you hurt? Was there an accident?"

Ginny sniffed and fiddled with her tissue as she raised her eyes to the brunette's eyes. "No, I am not hurt and no, there was not an accident. It's just that… I was… there was a letter… okay, really…"

"What Miss Weasley is trying to say," Professor Snape interrupted as the youngest Weasley started to cry on the shoulder of George at her right. "About an hour after you left on your date with Zabini, a letter arrived with your name and 'urgent' on it in my hand-writing. When Miss Weasley decided to open it, there was a black ribbon in the envelope that fell out. As it turned out, it was a portkey but the letter was not from me."

Hermione tried to piece everything together but her mind was still aching a little from the emotional night she had. As she sat back on her heels, Hermione asked, "Where was the portkey to?"

The girl in front of her sat up and dried her eyes as she answered, "It was to some open field where a Minister stood to perform a wedding ceremony. But I dropped the ribbon for a second and then picked it back up to get me back here."

"Wedding ceremony? Did you see who else was there?"

"Malfoy was there and as far as we can assume, he was going to force you to marry him before you had a chance to marry Blaise. I tried to use the portkey to get back to him after I knew Ginny was okay but it had been deactivated by that time. A shame really because it would be a pleasure to kill him with a good reason," Harry stated as walked behind the couch and rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders.

Shocked by that information, Hermione stood at her spot and her body seemed to wavier as if she was about to faint but Blaise stepped quickly behind her to support her with his body and presence. He placed an arm around her waist as she leaned back against him. It had already been a long day for her and the night was not getting any better. As his free arm comforted her with soft caresses on the arm, Blaise glanced at his former Head of House and asked, "And what is being done at the moment about this incident Severus?"

Over the years, Snape had changed from mentor to friend. Actually, he was the one that made Blaise come to terms that he was in love with a member of the Golden Trio in their sixth year. Snape had never judged him on his thoughts or ideals but guided him like an older brother. The Potions Master sighed before he sipped his brandy and then explained, "Mr. Weasley is contacting the Ministry and they have already set out an arrest order for Mr. Malfoy for the kidnapping of Miss Weasley and the attempt to kidnap of Miss Granger. As far as Draco Malfoy is concerned, we have done all we can at the moment."

"What about Hermione? You know he will not stop until he has her. There must be something we can do than just sit and wait," the raven haired wizard proclaimed as the woman in his arms turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her face nuzzled into his chest, he could tell she was upset. He stroked her long curls and whispered, "I will not let anything happen to you, love. I swear he will not touch a hair on your lovely head."

Severus walked to them as Blaise continued to hold her, the elder spoke directly to him in a soft tone for not everyone to hear. "Put her into hiding till the wedding. I'll be her secret keeper. Draco would assume either you or Harry but he would never guess me. She can be hidden in the muggle world for a few months…"

"I will not hide!" Hermione shouted as she faced the Potions Master.

He raised his eyebrow and took a step closer to them but she did not back down. An odd glint was in his eyes as he studied her and then looked to Blaise as Snape replied, "Then your only other choice is to marry as soon as possible."

"How soon are you thinking?"

"Tonight," he stated as the people around them started to react he rolled his eyes at the shouts from the room full of Gryffindors. "Enough. Fine, if not tonight, then next Saturday. We can keep her away from everyone for a week to plan the wedding."

Hermione's eyes were focused on the floor as a hand raised her face up to his indigo eyes. Blaise asked, "What do you want to do, Hermione? Severus would keep you safe till you are ready for the wedding. Or do you want to start planning the wedding for a week from today? The choice is yours."

His heart broke as she pulled her body out of his hold and hugged her arms around herself defensively. Hermione's words were cold and bitter but she had every reason to be upset. "No, I have no choice! I refuse to let that bastard rule my life. Fine, I'll be bride a week from today but I will not be any part of the planning for a wedding I do not want!"

Harry started to walk toward her as she stopped him and cried as she ran to her bedroom, "Leave me be!"

A firm hand on Blaise's shoulder got his attention from the closed door of the woman, who he was madly in love with but the situation was only getting worse. Severus stated, "Everything will turn out fine once the ceremony is over."

"Are you so certain?" Blaise asked due to his growing doubts about their future together.

"Maybe it will take time but everything will be fine. You are a good man Blaise. She knows that but it is hard on her. I know you love her. In time, she will see that as well. Now, plan this wedding and I need to go see if I can locate Mr. Malfoy," his former Head of House stated as he clasped his cloak around his neck and headed out the door of the flat.

Blaise wished with all his heart that his mentor was right about everything. He needed something to distract him. A late minute wedding to the love of his life was enough to keep his mind focused on the hopefully happy future they would live together. The mothering voice of Mrs. Weasley got everyone's attention. "Well, a week is not much time but a decent wedding can be done.

"Harry go put Ginny to bed. She has also had a long day. Ginny dear, you will go with Hermione sometime this week to pick out some dresses. Fred and George go back to the Burrow and bring me back my bag of wedding notes from Charlie's wedding and such from under the table in the corner. Bill and Charlie, both of you need to work with Moody on the security measures. Blaise, you and I need to start making some decisions," the red-headed mother stated as she cleared off the dinning room table. When she raised her eyes, no one had moved from shock of her sudden orders. "Well, what are you all doing just standing there? Get a move on. Remember, don't tell anyone about this wedding, unless Moody, Dumbledore, or Snape approve it. Now move it!"

The room bursted into movement as they all did what they were instructed to. Gently, she walked over to Blaise and tugged him toward the table commenting, "Severus is completely on the mark. She will come to love you once everything has calmed down. Now, let's get working. A week is not much time. Do you have any ideas of a place for a magnificent yet intimate ceremony?"

The planning began for the first wedding due to the Marriage Law and no one was going to know it was going to be done till it was over. Well, if all went well. Blaise chuckled as he sat down across from the fiery witch and shrugged off his cloak for it was going to be a long night. With a point of his wand, he placed a silencing spell on the two girl's doors so they would not be kept awake by the activity in the rest of the flat. He vowed to do everything in his power to make it the best wedding for Hermione. Everything about the wedding was going to be for her because he was already getting everything he ever dreamed of. _Her._

To Be Continued …….

* * *

**_A/N2:_** sighs Yes, more complications. Draco has shown he means business. But will the wedding go off with any problems? Will the bride show up or decide to hide in the muggle-world for a while? The next chapter will answer all of these questions. Thanks for all my loyal readers. 


	6. Welcome to Zabini Manor

**Title: Forever (6/13) **

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** A lot of angst

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Blaise and Hermione belong to each other.

**A/N:** This is my fic for the Marriage Challenge but using the Quiet Slytherin, instead. _Thanks for my wonderful friend and beta, Texy_. All songs are from the Soundtrack to Love Actually. I have not seen it yet but the soundtrack is great!

* * *

_**Chapter Six **_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

Maroon 5 _, Sunday Morning _

With a pop three figures appeared in front of tall rod-iron gates, approaching the gate and the inanimate object spoke, "Please state your name and deposit wand into the slot on the right. If you are approved, then you will get them back on the other side."

"Hermione Jane Granger," Hermione spoke as she dropped her wand into the metal hole, which closed immediately.

"Approved and welcome, Miss Granger" the gate replied as she walked through and waited for her two best friends.

The redheaded witch placed her wand into the hole as she stated, "Ginerva Alexandra Weasley."

"Approved and welcome, Miss Weasley," the voice spoke as Ginny walked through it.

The last friend lowered his wand as well and said. "Harry James Potter."

"Approved and welcome, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked to the girls and grabbed his wand from the other side. Hermione heard a gasp behind her as the estate magically appeared upon the gates closure. "Well my dear friends, welcome to Zabini Manor. Come on. I am sure Mrs. Weasley is already here with a list for each of us to do before the wedding tomorrow."

Carrying a small suitcase holding all the necessities for the following two days; the bride-to-be led the way to large, double white doors. Harry and Ginny walked behind her as they took in the beautiful scenery of the front garden and detailed woodcarvings along the side of the building.

Six days had passed since she declared the final wedding date and the last time she saw her groom. The previous day had been spent locked up in her room until her two best friends bribed her with fresh chocolate brownies. They knew her oh-so-well, knowing that those chocolate treaties were her weakness. After a few hours of eating, talking, and more eating all the brownies were gone, Hermione felt better about the whole thing. Well as good as could be expected.

Yes, she was still frustrated with the Ministry and Malfoy but at least the person she was being forced to marry was a great guy. Both of her friends told her that he would not rush her into anything being the true gentleman he was. Of course, Harry stated that she was in need of a good snogging and that it couldn't hurt. With a heavy sigh, Hermione walked up the front steps of the house mentally agreeing with her friend. At the moment, she just wished the large butterflies, the size of hippogriffs, would settle down in her stomach.

The doors of the manor were opened revealing the figure of Blaise Zabini those damn butterflies became even more fluttery. Taking her bag he stepped aside to allow room for the trio to enter. "Welcome everyone to Zabini Manor. Would you like something to eat or drink? Or would you prefer- "

He was interrupted by the stressed out looking Mrs. Weasley coming down the winding staircase behind him. "No time to play the gracious host, Blaise. I'll show Harry and Ginny to their rooms while you take Hermione up to hers. I want both of you back down here in fifteen minutes. It is almost four o'clock and the rest of the guests will be arriving in an hour. There are still arrangements to be finished."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," he chuckled turning to a nervously awaiting Hermione. "Come with me, my lady" he spoke softly offering his arm.

Blushing slightly, she took his arm as he led the way upstairs towards her room. It was the room she had fallen in love with last Saturday. She remembered his mother's private rooms decorated in an elegant, old world charm, scented in jasmine. Light blues entwined with tones of cream colored the room peacefully.

As he was about to open the door to her new room, a set of doors at the end of the hall caught her attention. White fabric was tied around two-silver doorknobs. On the tour last Saturday he had not shown her the room stating it was under construction. At the time, she had not said anything more about it but her curiosity always got the best of her as she spoke, "What are those doors to, Blaise?"

Blushing he opened her door and stepped in, "That is the master suite. I have never slept there. It's reserved to be ours…when you accept me in your heart."

Hermione sat on the small bench in front of an oak vanity. "The master suite? You are the master of the house, where have you been sleeping?"

Placing her bag on the satin covered duvet he strode towards her. Reaching her, Blaise knelt down taking her hands in his. Unable to look in her eyes, he focused on her fingers whispering, "I stay in my old room. Don't worry, I will continue to stay there. The suite is meant to be shared by both of us…as husband and wife…when the time comes."

"You are not expecting me to consummate our marriage tomorrow night then?" she asked raising his chin. Searching his eyes, she found the love he felt for her. "Oh Blaise…"

"Hermione, I would do _anything_ for you. I would gladly make love to you if it is what I felt your

heart wanted. Only when you truly feel in your heart I am your husband will that step be taken. It will be your call, Hermione. Make know doubt about that, ever," he admitted caressing her jaw with his hand.

Hermione surprisingly lowered her lips to his as their lips met for the first time. His lips were so soft and sent a warm surge through her body, melting her inside. All her worries vanished as she brought her hand to the back of his neck, ensuring he could not retreat. Taking that as encouragement, he turned to change their angle allowing him further entry and Hermione spread her jean-covered thighs for his body to come closer to hers in his knelt position. A deep moan came from the back of his throat when his body made contact with hers. Feeling over-whelmed and very light-headed, she slowed down the kisses to soft gentle ones.

Their last, sweet kiss was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Both remained in each other's arms but looked to find Ginny standing in the doorway. Her smile glowed, appearing to restrain herself from jumping up and down at the scene she intruded on. "Sorry, for disturbing you two in your _special_ moment but mum wants you down there now. And you know how she gets."

"Believe me, I know. We'll be out in a moment," Hermione chuckled as Blaise got to his feet and quickly assisted her. Her legs were unstable from the mind-blowing kiss they just shared. Once Ginny was gone, Hermione looked back to the man that was making his way into her heart. She closed her eyes embracing him tightly. He kissed the top of her head as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Hermione had a strong sense of deja-vu. Yes, they had hugged before but this time was different. Yet, it felt like she had done it countless times before. Before she could think on it anymore, Blaise's soothing voice interrupted her thoughts, "We better go. It's best not to irritate Mother Weasley."

Hermione laughed, regretfully untangling their entwined arms. She immediately missed the warmth and security. With a playful smile she tapped him on the shoulder and declared, "Tag you're it!"

She dashed out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. His laughter rang in the corridor as the sound of his shoes walked briskly after her. Hermione accelerated her pace as his long strides advanced behind her quickly. She took off down the stairs two at a time.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley stood at the small round table in the foyer giving her a curious look as she hit the last step. She smiled brightly and breathlessly as she stated, "We're racing."

Glancing behind her, the stairs remained empty as she returned to the conversation. A small pop from the bottom of the steps made her jump. Before she could say anything, Blaise stood there with a smug look on his face as he pulled her hips to his as he stated, "You're it."

"Now children. There is no time for tag games. You can continue those later," Mrs. Weasley tutted as she walked over to the laughing couple and pulled the bride-to-be from Blaise's arms. The married woman of thirty years plus smiled at their playfulness, truly glad to see Hermione smile again. But there would plenty of time for lovers' games once the wedding was over tomorrow. At the moment, there were tons to do. "Blaise has taken care of most of the details, dear. But if you want to make any changes, now is the time. Harry, Blaise go to the kitchen and make sure dinner is going to be on time. The girls will be taking dinner up in Hermione's room for her last night as a free woman."

"Yes, ma'am," the young guys replied with smiles on their faces seeing the horror on Hermione's face.

"Please, do not tell me that you have planned a bachelorette party for me. It is really not needed, Mrs. Weasley," she insisted as the older woman picked up scrolls of parchment and leading her to the informal study to their left.

"No, not at all," Molly replied as she sat at the desk and motioned for Hermione to take the seat on the other side. "Just getting your girlfriends together to do nails, complain about men, and snack on naughty foods till eight o'clock. You need all the rest you can get. Now, Blaise said that he thought your favorite colors where burgundy and silver. Is that right because I made most of the décor those colors?"

_How did Blaise know what my favorite colors were? Not even Ginny had figured that out. That is why I keep getting pullovers in the color of red. Not that red was a bad color, it just wasn't one of my favorites. _Hermione blinked her eyes twice and replied, "Yes, they are actually."

The older woman glanced up from the sketches and notes in front of her. With a sweet smile, she looked back down and started going over some of the things that needed to be double-checked for the wedding tomorrow. Hermione was repeatedly distracted with the thought of a particularly handsome wizard that had swept her off her feet with one kiss. After giving her head a shake, she leaned across the desk and focused on the things Mrs. Weasley was pointing out. After all, this would be her only wedding and she was lucky that the guy was really great over all. Maybe she would get her happily ever after.

To be continued

* * *

A/N2: Now, there was a little fluff to make up for all the angst! But alas, more angst to come. Hope you are all enjoying this. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 


	7. The Wedding Day

**Title: Forever(7/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/ Hermione Granger

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** A lot of angst Disclaimer: Not mine, Blaise and Hermione belong to each other.

**A/N:** This is my fic for the Marriage Challenge but using the Quiet Slytherin, instead. Thanks for my wonderful friend and beta, Texy. All songs are from the Soundtrack to Love Actually. I have not seen it yet but the soundtrack is great!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Like the desert waiting for the rain _

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring _

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you _

_To come on home and turn me on_

_Norah Jones, Turn Me On_

Extremely nervous, a young woman paced in the middle of the formal living room of the Zabini estate. The perfect image in white robes of silk and lace with hair done in romantic curls, woven with maroon and silver ribbons as she waited for her wedding to begin. The sun was setting as close friends held hands to form a circle around three figures waiting for the last rays of sun to disappear on the other side of the french doors. Then the wedding would begin. Her stomach was doing somersaults as she nibbled on her lip deciding to recite ancient runes formulas to calm her nerves as she waited. Time moved quickly as she waited to join her soon to be husband in the middle of the circle.

"You look lovely, Hermione," a voice called from behind her. She turned and saw her old friend, Neville Longbottom, on the steps that lowered into the living room from the main hall. He had changed so much over the years, turning out to be a great fighter in the war. He was accepted into the Auror training without testing like Harry. Hermione had little over a month before her testing for the Auror program, hopefully with Ginny. His smile brought her back to the reality of her current situation as he spoke again, "A most perfect bride, I must say."

She laughed at his attempt at charm. Though not his normal department, it was a good attempt. Hermione walked up hugging him as she replied, "Thanks for coming. Glad you could make it, you're just in time."

"Yes, just in time," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her. Open the doors, Remus stepped into the room. Hermione felt Neville tense assuming it was about being caught hugging the bride. Neville's voice croaked, "Lu-, sorry Remus. Is it time?"

Hermione took a step back but Neville kept a hand on her hip as she brushed out the invisible wrinkles on the beautiful material. The older man had an odd look on his face but then glanced back at the circle and raised his hand. The light music of flutes and violins began as Remus opened both doors. Hermione and her old Gryffindor friend moved closer to them.

Just as they were about to walk out, Neville turned to Hermione and asked, "Since your parents are…. I mean… May I walk you to the circle?"

"That is so sweet. Yes, you may," she said linking her elbow with his.

An unusual smirk crossed his lips for a second but changed into a smile as he kissed her hand. She failed to notice his other hand reaching into his jacket as a bright blue light hit him square in the back, causing him to fall into her. Luckily, she was able to move to the side as his body fell to the ground. Shocked by this, Hermione saw that Moody and Remus both with their wands drawn and pointing to where Neville previously stood.

The circle of friends moved to the scene behind them with Mrs. Weasley shouting, "What is the meaning of this Moody?"

The retired Auror bent down and picked up the thin piece of wood that the young man was reaching for. As Moody examined the wand, Remus answered "That is not Neville Longbottom."

"Told you we should've had me at the gate checking for wands instead of that bloody fence," Moody commented as Hermione felt the strong arms of Blaise wrapped around her waist.

Her body started to shake. Her nerves where getting worse about everything, from the wedding to an imposter trying to abduct her. Severus Snape appeared at her side as he leaned down to the bound body in from of her. Standing up straight again he stated, "He would not have got far. Mr. Potter and I placed an anti-apparation shield around the entire garden."

"But who is he?" Hermione asked as both Moody and Remus lifted the bound body up while Snape uttered the spell to show the true identity of the impostor. Blaise's arms tightened around her waist as she saw the man transform in her old nemesis. "Malfoy."

"Take him away Moody. The Ministry has been looking for you, boy," Snape chuckled to the still frozen man who was back to his true form as Draco Malfoy wrapped in Neville's large clothes. Severus glanced around at the small group of wedding attendees and participants. "Well, shows over. There is a wedding to continue with."

Hermione was turned around to face the chest of her groom as he lifted her chin up asking, "Are you okay, love? Do you need some time to settle down first?"

Her mind flashed images of what might have happened if Malfoy had been successful. She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Let's get this going before anything else happens."

Blaise nodded and their close friends reformed the circle around them. Lighted by fairies, the air of the garden was filled by the fragrances of various flowers making the layout perfect for the wedding. Ginny stood to her right and Blaise stood in front of her as Harry took his spot to his left. Severus stepped into position to conduct the ceremony and began, "Tonight, we come together to witness the bonding ceremony that unites the souls of Blaise Dominic Zabini and Hermione Jane Granger together for all time. With the stars of the heavens above us and the ground of mother Earth below us, we ask for blessing on this couple for today and forever."

At that moment, Harry and Ginny both pulled out the cords to represent the binding of marriage. Snape took the cords and the couples hands as he continued to speak, "May these cords show all present the sign of your unity for the rest of your lives together. For with each cord, you are bound to the other as they are to you. Marriage is a status of living. But love is an action, which should be shown each day. We might not know the reasons why Fate has chosen to bring the two of you together in this fashion, but it is clear that your roads become one at this point.

"In time, you will find love in each other's arms in the happy times. Also, remembering to hold one another up when times get hard. There will be good times, bad times will come and go but this union is strong enough to last forever," Severus recited as he tied each cord around their joined hands.

Blaise's eyes caught hers and he smiled sweetly at her as their mentor finished the last cord. Their three friends took a step back as Blaise spoke the words created from his heart for the binding vows. "I, Blaise Dominic Zabini, freely bind myself to you, Hermione Jane Granger. I promise to support every dream you have, to be your strength when you feel you have none, to make any happy moments brighter, and to love you with all my heart, forever."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, give to you, Blaise Dominic Zabini, my heart, body, and soul from this day forth. My heart is now yours to fill with love and happiness. My body is now yours to support and hold. My soul is now yours to guide and lead through the path of life that we have chosen to walk down together. Forever."

Low sounds of sniffling came from several people in the circle, each with a tear falling from their eyes. Hermione closed her eyes making a silent wish for everything to workout and her life to be happy with the man that obviously loved her so much. The sound of Snape's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts as he spoke, "You are now one soul in two bodies. May you both be very happy together, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. Congratulations."

The cords around their wrist instantly fell to the ground and Blaise pulled her to him in a knee-knocking kiss. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as they were surround by friends congratulating them. Finally, a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley tutted, "That's enough you two save it for later. Your reception awaits."

Their kiss slowed to a stop as he pulled back still remaining in each other's arms. "You are so beautiful, Hermione. I'm one lucky guy. Thank you."

Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek as she replied, "You are lucky but I also consider myself lucky. Now, let's join our guests, Mr. Zabini."

"Of course, Mrs. Zabini," he laughed as he lead her down the stone path of the garden to where the reception was already in progress. Blaise pulled out her chair as he leaned down to whisper, "I think I can get used to calling you that."

"I'd hope so," she teased and watched a salad appear in front of her on a white plate as white wine filled her glass. Hermione took her first sip of the liquid as she thought to herself; it will take me some time to get used to though. But I am sure all brides have that problem.

The delicious dinner, wonderful music, and happy people enjoyed the evening as it continued on. Once everyone had their fill of dinner, the newly weds made their way to the clearing to begin their first dance together, ever. They swayed to the soft music as they simply enjoyed being in each other's arms. After the song finished, other couples joined them: Harry and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus, and twins and their dates.

The night was magnificent and Hermione felt very content but then again that could be due to five glasses of wine. About midnight, they bid their goodnights as she pulled Blaise into the Manor behind her. Being against his firm body all night long had really gotten to her and she was dieing to have more contact before the night was over. He helped her up the steps, almost missing one in the middle.

Once they reached the guarded off door to 'their' room, Hermione took his hand and with her other one pulled the silk tie off of it. She pulled his body against her and began to kiss him passionately. The door opened when her back pressed against it hard but he kept her from falling. Her giggles made him aware of her state of intoxication. Blaise held her still and looked into her eyes as he gently admitted, "Hermione, you know that I love you but I am willing to wait. This doesn't have to happen tonight. We can just sleep in the same bed. We can wait till-"

Pulling him into another hot kiss, she cut off his sentence running her hands down his back to caress his arse. Slowly he backed her up to the edge the large bed as his hands ran down the sides of her body as his tongue sought refuge in her mouth. The lights went off with a swish of his hand as they continued their explorations of each others mouth. Exploration of each other's bodies and intense passion followed throughout the night.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_  
A/N2: So, what do you think? I hope the wedding wasn't too corny or stupid. I just had to make Severus the 'pastor'. He is just always dressed for the role. ;) Thanks for all your encouragement and reviews. It makes writing so much easier to know that it is liked! 


	8. The Day After the Wedding

**Title: Forever (8/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning**: …. Plenty of angst.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, all rights belong to JK. But Blaise and Hermione belong to each other. Plus, The Marriage Law that was not my idea but has been adjusted from here:

**A/N: **This bunny came to after watching a Hallmark special. So, yes, the warning is going to be true. But with the perfect amount of romance with a slightly different Blaise than I have done in the past and not often done. Thanks to my beta, good friend Texy and Maria.

**Summary:** With a new Marriage Law being passed, Blaise Zabini makes Hermione Granger an offer of marriage but not all things go as planned, by either of them.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_I've looked at love_

_From both sides now_

_From give and take_

_And still somehow_

_It's love illusions I recall_

_I really don't know love at all._

Joni Mitchell, _Both Sides Now_, Love Actually soundtrack

_Hermione let the wind twirl her around and around as she danced in a beautiful garden of white roses. The silk of her white dress flowed in gentle movement with to her quiet dance as the red hues from the setting sun transformed her to appear of pinks and oranges. She felt free as the wind sung in her ears and the warmth of the sun filled her soul with peace._

_After her dancing slowed to a stop, Hermione closed her eyes as she felt at peace in the world. Two firm arms circled her waist as she leaned back against her dream-lover. This was how many dreams went of just being in the mysterious man's arm and the feeling of happiness. He kissed her shoulder just where the thin strap came to tie at the top of shoulder blade and he whispered, "I have and will always love you, Hermione."_

_Just as she was about to turn to see if maybe this time she would see his face, a cloaked figure in a navy blue appeared about ten feet in front of her. The arms around her released her as she took a tentative step to the hooded figure that was facing away from her. The voice from behind her spoke, "Go to him and I will be here for you when you are ready."_

_With each step toward the unknown arrival, her stomach twisted into knots and her nerves began to shake. Hermione stopped about a foot from the cloaked man when she asked, "Who are you?"_

_The man turned away from the setting sun to face her and lowered him hood as he answered, "Who'd you think it would be, 'Mione my love?"_

_She stood frozen in the spot as the figure of Ron took a step to her and reached for her hands to hold in his. The dream-Ron held her hands as tears formed in her brown eyes and she withdrew one of her hands to cup his cheek as if to make sure it was truly him. He nodded his head to answer her unasked question of that he was there with her. Emotions filled Hermione as she pulled him into a hug and he held her tight as he twirled her around in a circle, just as he always had since they began dating. _

_As he set her back down, his voice became serious as he said, "I have to go back soon. But I wanted to see you once more before you start to forget me."_

"_Oh, Ron I could never forget you. I love you so much," Hermione spoke as her hold on him tightened. _

_Her dead fiancée took a step back but still held her by the waist. Ron's green eyes smile gently as his fingertips brushed away her tears. "I know you will never, completely forget me. But your life has changed and a new love is stepping into the picture. You need to let that love in, 'Mione. I'll always be with you. Have no doubt in that. Before I go, I just want you to know I love you and I always will."_

_Hermione sobbed as she pulled him back against her body as he patted her back to calm her. With a soft kiss on the head, Ron whispered, "This is not good-bye. It's just till next time, 'Mione."_

Hermione sat straight up in bed but immediately regretted it because her head throbbed in pain. Her hand went to brace herself as she felt the warm rays of the sun come in from the window. Tears still showed on her cheeks from the tears she cried from the dream she just woke of. Her heart hurt so much to have been with Ron again, even if only in a dream. She pulled a pillow from behind her head and cradled it in her lap as she rocked herself.

Hermione kept her eyes closed as she replayed his visit over and over again in her mind to make sure that she did not forget any of it. But she stopped moving when she felt something move next to her. The duvet was bunched up between her and …Blaise. Hermione jumped out of the bed to put some space between sleeping and the seemingly naked Blaise Zabini. There was an ivory silk robe laid at the end of the bed as she covered her bare body up. Around the floor of the room were his pants by the end of the bed, her lace knickers hung of silver dresser knob, and her gown had been thrown over the desk chair.

Then it all came back to her and she moved her left hand in front of her face. There on her ring finger was her engagement ring and a silver band. Hermione's eyes darted back to the bed and the sleeping form of Blaise as she whispered, "Last night was the wedding. Man, my head hurts. Why? Why can't I remember it very … wine! Bloody hell, I got piss drunk last night during the reception."

She looked around and saw a door that looked promising spot for a lavatory. With her throbbing head in her hand, she silently shuffled across the room to the closed door and thanked Merlin that it was the washroom with medicine cabinet and all. The mirror was about to make a comment about her hair when she threatened to crack it and not give a damn about the seven years bad luck.

After she found the hangover potion behind the shampoo, Hermione felt much better and sat on the edge of the large bathtub as she tried to remember everything last night. Her memories were blurry but she was able to remember the reception, the ceremony, and then she remembered Draco who had posed as Neville. But then the dream of Ron came back to her and her pain started up again. The pain in her heart was just as bad when she was told of his death a few months ago. She slumped down from the toilet to her knees as she rocked herself again.

Hermione's heart still had not healed from losing him, her fiancé, and now she was married. She had betrayed his love. How could he say that he still loved her when she was married not even four months after his death? Ron had to hate her just as much as she hated herself.

Her sobs became louder she hit the floor over and over again. He had been her boyfriend for several years and was planning their future when she had just disrespected his memory and married just as fast as she could. She could've gone into hiding as she properly mourned his death and put off the wedding till the last minute. What killed her heart the most was that she was starting to fall for Blaise. How much more could she hurt Ron by replacing him so quickly?

Hermione did not hear the door open because of how loud she was weeping but she did feel Blaise pull her body off the floor and into his arms as she continued to cry. He tried to sooth her but all she did was cry more and every once and a while mutter Ron's name. Tears came to his eyes because he felt so bad for the woman he loved with all his heart, who still was in love with her dead fiancée. Blaise knew that she had not ready to marry but he thought it was for the best. It was for the best but they just needed to take it slow.

He stood and lifted her still shaking body in his arms. Blaise carried her to their bed where they had spent the first night in 'their' room. Just as he was about to lower her, Hermione whispered, "Please not here. Take me back to my room."

His heart felt ten pounds heavier as she did not want to be in their bed and walked with her to her room just down the hall. The halls were quiet because it was still early and he knew most of his guests had stayed the night after the reception. Slowly he moved into her room and straight to her bed. Her cries had been reduced to infrequent sniffles and pulled her cover over her body. With a chaste kiss on the forehead, Blaise walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as he whispered, "Good night, my love. I'll be here when you are ready."

Blaise went back to their room and picked up the clothes off the floor as he thought about the one night he had with her. Between the two of them, he had less wine and should've stopped last night before it went as far as it did. But he had wanted it for so long and to have her responding back in ways that he has always dreamed, it was too much for him to stop it. He was paying for it now and became filled with regrets.

Just two days ago, things were looking good for the two of them as they had actually kissed when she arrived to the manor. He threw the clothes into a chair as frustration filled him with fears that he might have lost her by not stopping their lovemaking. Blaise ran his hands through his curly, disarrayed hair as he began to think of what to do next. But his stomach growled and it was obvious that a small breakfast was first on the agenda. Then it would be planning to make amends for the damage that had been done to them.

He quietly exited to the room and entered his room since that was where he was going to be sleeping for who knows how long. He had meant what he said to her about their room, which was that he would not be in there unless it was with her as husband and wife. Now with memories of her in that bed, it was too painful to even look at, let alone sleep in. Hermione's essence could still be smelled on him and he wished that he could stay that way but he knew a shower was a necessity at that point.

After a quick shower and putting some clothes on, Blaise went downstairs to start the coffee that his system was desperately craving but he smelled the air as he entered the kitchen and figured that someone had beaten him to it. At the counter, Snape and Potter stood with cups of steaming java in their hands and seemed surprised to see him. Severus was the first to speak as Blaise pour his first cup. "I must say I did not plan to see you till afternoon after the way you two were carrying-on on the dance floor last night."

Blaise smiled into his coffee as he remembered the way their bodies moved perfectly with each other but not just on the dance floor. That thought led him to think about how he found her crying earlier and he didn't want to think on that yet. So, he opted to change the subject, "How did things go with Malfoy last night?"

"He was taken to Azkaban and is to go on trial in two weeks. I'm glad Mad Eye and Remus had picked up on that it wasn't really Neville. Tonks found him knocked out in his flat; he still hasn't come around yet. But the potion Malfoy slipped him will put him out for two more days," Harry explained as he watched Zabini very carefully. The fact that he had changed the subject did not go unnoticed by either men but knew he would talk when he was ready. Harry also figured that he'd make sure Ginny went up to talk with Hermione before they left that afternoon.

"How did those two figure out that Malfoy was Longbottom polyjuiced?" Blaise asked as he took a seat at the bar and started nibbling at some grapes in the crystal fruit platter in front of them.

Severus noticed signs that something was wrong but he wasn't sure how exactly something was wrong. He had expected to see Blaise with some stupid, giddy grin the morning after spending the night with his new bride. He caught a small glimpse of it, which told him that they had consummated the marriage last night at least once, but the way the smile had quickly faded meant that something had happened since. His bets were on that Hermione was regretting last night and making him regret it as well. Snape thought to himself, '_These love problems are the exact reasons why I don't see any one. Too many hassles and headaches.'_

Harry answered Blaise's question with a smile, "Well, Remus could tell that something was off about Neville and the way he acted towards Hermione. Then Moody said that he caught a glimpse of his boxers and knew that Neville was not the silver snakes type."

That also made Blaise spit out his coffee but instead he choked on it as Severus chuckled that the statement and stated, "Yes, he is not. Of course, it is not comforting to know that he is checking that. Especially when some people go without."

All three laughed at that and was hushed by Mrs. Weasley, who had just entered the room. "Keep it down, boys. It's seven in the morning and most are still sleeping. So, what are you three in the mood to eat?"

She was opening the pantry when Blaise spoke, "You don't need to cook, Mrs. Weasley. Emily will be up shortly to take care of that."

"That poor woman worked hard enough last night cleaning up the place. It is a good thing that she is not completely a squib or I wouldn't know how she could manage this place on her own," the redheaded woman rattled off as she started getting out pans and eggs.

Blaise got off his seat to help her but got an evil stare that told him to have a seat from the woman. If he learned anything from the Order, it was to not mess with Molly Weasley when she gave you that look. He took his seat as he replied, "Well, Emily has been with my family since she was eighteen when my mum and dad had first gotten married. She's like an aunt to me. I'm glad that Hermione and she seem to get along. I'd hate to have seen what would have if I had had elves instead of Emily."

"Spew would be up and running," Harry commented he got a disapproving look from the mother cook.

Molly pulled out some various items from the cabinets as she asked, "Speaking of Hermione, is she up? I can send some food back with you, Blaise dear."

Blaise got up with his cup in hand and walked to the door as he stated, "No, she went back to sleep in her…. I'm not really hungry. I think I'm heading outside for a walk."

All three pairs of eyes watched him leave the room but Mrs. Weasley went back to her cooking as she spoke, "Poor dear. I can image what happened this morning after all the wine she drank last night. But with some time and open communication, everything will be fine for those two."

Harry sipped the last of his coffee and got up to get more as he asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say a mother's instincts. Harry, can you grab a carton of eggs?" Molly went on fixing the breakfast as more people started to rise from their beds. While the bride laid in her bed in a dreamless sleep, the groom spent an hour walking around the estate as the sun rose into the soft blue sky.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	9. Coping and Understanding

**Title: Forever (9/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning**: …. Plenty of angst.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, all rights belong to JK. But Blaise and Hermione belong to each other. Plus, The Marriage Law that was not my idea but has been adjusted from here:

**A/N: **This bunny came to after watching a Hallmark special. So, yes, the warning is going to be true. But with the perfect amount of romance with a slightly different Blaise than I have done in the past and not often done. Thanks to my beta, good friend Texy and Maria.

**Summary:** With a new Marriage Law being passed, Blaise Zabini makes Hermione Granger an offer of marriage but not all things go as planned, by either of them.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_For you, there'll be no crying._

_For you, the sun will go on shining._

_Cause when I feel that when I'm with you, its alright I know its alright._

_And the songbirds keeps singing like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you. I love you like never before._

_-_Eva Cassidy, Songbird

Wearing her favorite purple sweat pants and white jumper Hermione watched the gray clouds dance across the sky. She had not moved from the bay window in her room much at Zabini Manor since she had awoken that morning, one day after her wedding. Guests that had stayed the night after the reception had all gone leaving her alone with her new husband in the large estate. Harry and Ginny both came in at different hours in the day to check on her only to receive Hermione's replies of 'I'll be fine.'

The knock at her door brought her out of thoughts of Ron; she missed him even though he had encouraged her to let Blaise love her. It was hard to put away the love she had felt for Ron and the many years they were together. Hermione glanced in the reflection of the window at the door, "Come in."

Blaise stuck his curly head in the room as he slowly opened the door. Eyeing his new wife in the bay window, he closed the door behind him and walked to her with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. Just as he was about to speak, Hermione spoke, "If you've come to apologize for last night, don't. It was just as much my fault as it was yours. I shouldn't have drunk so much wine."

"But I am sorry you're hurting. Please come down for dinner?" asking as he felt his heart tighten. It started to clench the moment she said the word 'fault'. He had not regretted last night because it was their first time together but he wished it had been under better circumstances.

Her head lowered onto her arms as she watched the sky slowly move with wind. "I'm not hungry. Thank you."

"Um, I have the week off. So, if you want to get out and get away, we can go wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Hong Kong, or even Maui, I hear it's beautiful this time of year. We don't have to do anything … that you don't want to. I was just thinking it might be n-"

Hermione's voice cut him off, as she responded, "No, thanks I'll be brining my stuff over from the flat tomorrow. I'll just spend the week getting settled. Thanks for the offer, just not right now."

Blaise nodded his head as watched her in the reflection of the window and felt his heart tighten more. All he wanted to do was make her feel better, to be happy. Yet, he knew that was a lot to ask for the day after their wedding. He would give her time. Time to mourn and heal because he knew there would be a time for love later. Yes, he would give her that time because they now had forever.

The next day went by slowly for the two as they tried adjusting to each other. He appeared at the flat she had been sharing with Harry and Ginny. The four friends shrunk her belongings and then he took them over for her insisting that Hermione went out that night with Harry and Ginny for dinner and a movie. All four realizing she needed a distraction.

Returning to the manor, Blaise enlarged her possessions and spent the night arranging her room with the mixture of her belongings and his family heirlooms. His mother had a study next to her bedroom and he changed it around to make it feel more like it was Hermione's since it now belonged to her. Of course, she was free to change it to suit her tastes but he had a good guess on what she would like.

In the bedroom, her things were neatly ordered to where she had them in her room at the flat. Even Crackerjack, Crookshanks replacement after he had passed a year ago, was even making herself at home on the duvet. It seems that her cat had approved of Blaise and even purred as he held her to apparate with to the Manor. Blaise even moved his favorite painting, which was of a girl with long brown, curly hair sitting by the side of a lake as she watched the clouds magically move in the portrait, to above her fireplace.

When he heard her return back to the manor, Blaise was in his old room reading one of the books that he had not had a chance to read. A smile crept on his face when he heard her gasp from the hallway. It sounded like a good, surprised response. Then a knock came from his door and she poked her head in as she asked, "Can I come in for a minute?"

"Of course, Hermione," he stated as he got up to meet her in the middle of the room. He watched her glance around the room; her curiosity was one of the things that he loved about this witch.

"Thank you for fixing up the two rooms and bringing my stuff over," Hermione stated giving a small smile. Crackerjack had followed her mistress in and began to rub against his leg with a loud purr. "Looks like, she's taking a liking to you. She is a very picky cat. It took months for her to stop hissing at Ro-"

Blaise watched, as her words changed her face from happy to sad in one simple statement. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're welcome; anything to make you more comfortable here. Things will be fine. Everything takes time. I understand that, Hermione. Really, I do. We're in no rush here."

She nodded and then turned to walk out of the room stopping when she got to the door. "The painting above the fireplace is lovely. Do you know who the artist is?"

He smirked leaning against the side of his chair and replied, "Just a local artist. But I am glad you liked it. It's one of my favorites."

"Well, it's late and Harry and Ginny wore me out. Good night, Blaise."

"Good night, Hermione. Sleep well," he commented as he watched her leave his room. Maybe it wouldn't take as long as he thought for them to come together. Sitting back down in the chair and he held his book but only stared at the fire thinking about their future, which was beginning to look much brighter.

The rest of the week went slowly as they continued to adjust to each other and living in the same house. He noticed that there were dark shadows forming under her eyes and she was quiet whenever they were together. At times, like when they accidentally run into each coming out of a room, he would see her look at him, blushing, but then it was like she realized it. Her face would become a cold mask, as she would simply walk away in the opposite direction. He understood that she was fighting in yet another war, but this one was within her soul…and she was losing.

Sometimes at night, he heard her walking down the stairs and he always quietly followed. Always going to the garden where there was a stone bench. He watched as she wrapped her winter cloak around her and sat there for hours. Just as he would start to make a move toward asking her to come in from the cold, she would stand and say something out of his hearing. Blaise would hide in a nearby walkway as she went back into the house.

Blaise wrestled with what to do for her. He knew that she was not getting much sleep but did not know why. Whenever he asked about her sleep or her health, she always replied with 'I'm fine.'

It was hurting him to see her in such sorrow and not know how to comfort her. By Saturday night desperation was high as he slipped a dose of dreamless draught into her soup and noticed that she did not walk outside this night. The next morning as she slept in, he acknowledged that it was a step in the right direction but she needed some distraction in her life. He was sitting in the ground floor and thinking about that afternoon when she came into the room almost bouncing. He stood when she walked in as Hermione came over holding up an opened envelope. "I finally got it."

Blaise smiled at seeing her so happy, "Got what?"

"My Auror test letter," Hermione exclaimed pulling him into a joyous hug. Staying in his arms as she continued, "I put off setting up the date for taking the Auror test till after the war was over and I finally got the date for my test. It will be in three weeks. If all goes well, then I'll just have to take a physical, which is basically nothing, and then training starts."

This was a small surprise to Blaise but he was happy for her. He smiled and enjoyed feeling her in his arms again, "That's great. Is there anything I can do to help? I am going to be gone a couple hours during the afternoons but other than that, I'm all yours."

She laughed as she moved out of his arms and walked to the closest set of books along the wall. "Well, you can help test me when it gets closer to time. Oh, I am so excited. I want this so badly. I want to make a difference and this will be my way of doing that."

"If this is what you want, then I'll do what I can to help." walking up behind her as she began to pull books down into her arms. He placed a hand at the small of her back and then took the books from her arms to hold them for her.

Hermione rose on the balls of her feet as she placed a kiss on his cheek, blushing as she lowered herself back down. "Thanks for being so wonderful, Blaise."

"If you are trying to flirt so that I'll be easy on you during test sessions, it won't work, missy," Blaise smirked as he playfully eyed her causing both to break into laughter. She turned back to the shelves of his books as his smile grew brighter at seeing her happy again. It had been months since she'd really laughed. But maybe there would be more laughing and more of everything good in the future. Yes, things were definitely looking brighter for the newly weds.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. A Trip

**Title: Forever (10/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning**: …. Plenty of angst.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, all rights belong to JK. But Blaise and Hermione belong to each other. Plus, The Marriage Law that was not my idea but has been adjusted from here:

**A/N: **This bunny came to after watching a Hallmark special. So, yes, the warning is going to be true. But with the perfect amount of romance with a slightly different Blaise than I have done in the past and not often done. Thanks to my beta, good friend Texy and new beta Liz.

**Summary:** With a new Marriage Law being passed, Blaise Zabini makes Hermione Granger an offer of marriage but not all things go as planned, by either of them.

_**Chapter Ten**_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Way up high, or down low 

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_-_The Calling, Wherever You Will Go

Hermione lowered her wand as the Death Eater fell to the ground and the mist that surrounded her began to clear. Her breathing was heavy as she slumped back against the stone wall behind her and closed her eyes to focus. She had been chasing down the Death Eater for the past two hours and it was exhausting, but worth it to see the body of the criminal disappear and the light increase above her.

The sound of clapping came from her right as she brushed off some of the dirt that covered her cheek from when she fell a few minutes ago. Moody and Harry came around the stone corner and walked towards her. She bit her lip with nervousness as she watched the face of her test facilitator, but cracked a small smile at the proud smile of her best friend. This was her last test for getting into the Auror training program, which Harry and Ginny had passed over three months ago. The strong arms of Harry wrapped around her and lifted her into the air as he announced, "You passed with flying colors, Mione! That's the way to do it. I knew you had nothing to worry about."

Mad-eye Moody slowly approached them as he limped along and spoke, "Yes, Mrs. Zabini, you did quite well and will prove an excellent addition to our team. Here is your letter of acceptance that needs to be signed by our physician a week from today to give you the 'all clear'. Then your training will begin within a month. Now, Harry if you could show her the way out, I need to finish up her paperwork in my office."

"Certainly Moody. Come on. I'm going to buy you a butterbeer to celebrate," her best friend said as they linked elbows and made their way through the training course that was laid out as a system of fake buildings and alleyways.

After several butterbeers with Harry and Ginny, Hermione appeared back at Zabini Manor around seven o'clock and was greeted by Blaise as she walked through the door. He smiled brightly as he came down the staircase and pulled her into a hug as he asked, "Even though I have no doubt I will still ask, how did it go?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Because there was something about his smile that just made her smile too. She placed her hands on his chest as she began, "The written part was easy enough. I don't think Moody was pleased that I wrote more than required on each question."

"If he had truly been our Defense Against the Dark Art professor in our fourth year, he would not have been surprised. But I know you better than that. Continue," he commented as he held her hand and led the way up stairs to her rooms.

"Well as I was saying, that part was fine. The other part of actually tracking down a Death Eater was tiring but thrilling. I passed both and all I have to do is go to the physical next week. So, I am basically in," Hermione said excitedly. As they entered her rooms she saw a steaming bowl of soup was waiting for her. On her desk, there was a crystal vase of white roses and on her chair there was a box wrapped in silver paper with a red velvet ribbon. "What's that?"

He blushed slightly as he picked it up and handed the box to her. "It's a congratulations gift. Open it."

The box was somewhat light, but she could tell something was in it. She took a seat as her husband stood to her left and looked on as she began to open the gift. Her breath caught as she lifted the lid and saw that there seemed to be a spell on the box, because it was much deeper than it looked. On the top was a pretty, large black hat with a wide, red ribbon that wrapped along the base. Under the hat there was a pair of long silk gloves that were black with red roses embroidered around the wrists. Hermione glanced up at him and his blush deepened as he stated, "You're not done. Keep going."

She slightly shook her head as she laid those items on the desk and pulled the red silk fabric out of the box. Then she realized that it must be a dress and she stood to take a look at it in the nearby full-length mirror. It was a beautiful muggle dress that appeared it would reach right to her knees. There were no sleeves and it had a v-neck trimmed in delicate black ribbon. Hermione was in awe of the gorgeous dress that was pressed against her.

From behind her, Blaise stepped into the reflection and held a matching black silk wrap, which was lined in similar red silk. He looked into her eyes as he said, "You'll also need this for the trip tomorrow."

She turned around quickly and asked, "What trip?"

His right hand placed a loose curl behind her ear as he answered, "I have yet to give you a wedding gift. I am taking you away for the weekend. Nothing will happen but some sightseeing and relaxing. You've been working so hard studying for the test. I thought you could use some downtime. Why don't you eat some soup, take a long bath, and get some sleep. How does that sound?"

"That does sound like a good idea. But you don't…"

His finger pressed against her lip as he interrupted her, "No, I don't have to, but I really want to. Please let me give you this Hermione."

Hermione saw the raw love for her in his sparkling indigo eyes and it almost made her cry. But she stopped that from happening, she had cried enough in the past few months. Yes, she could use some downtime- both of them could. A slight smile crept on her lips as she replied, "Okay, but where are we going?"

His brilliant white teeth shined as his face lit up with pure happiness he said, "That, my dear, is a surprise. It is my favorite place to visit. I can't wait to share it with you. Now, you relax because we have a big day tomorrow. Put this dress on for me after breakfast, and don't worry about packing, I have everything taken care of. Do you like the dress?"

"It's prefect. I couldn't have chosen better. I don't have a big talent for clothes shopping," she admitted as she turned again to look in the mirror at the dress against her body.

Blaise placed the wrap around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "If my mother taught me anything, it was where to shop for a dress in Italy. The lady clerk gave me several options, but I thought this was just prefect for the day I have planned."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the word 'Italy' but only asked, "Do I get a hint?"

He playfully looked up at the ceiling as he tapped his finger to his soft lips before he answered, "No. Have a good night, my dear."

She watched him head to the door as she muttered, "Not fair."

Blaise laughed as he opened the door and commented, "Please keep in mind that I was a Slytherin love. Cunning and not-fairness is what we specialize in."

Hermione chuckled to herself as the door closed behind him. Then she smelled the soup, which was still on her desk. Her stomach growled as she remembered that she had not eaten since this morning. Yes, his plan seemed like a good one. Her curiosity was perked but she was too exhausted to try to hunt him down and tickle it out of him. Food, bath, and sleep were the necessities at the moment.

The next morning after breakfast, Hermione walked out of her rooms in the dress that Blaise had bought for her and the accessories that went with it. Luckily, she remembered the charm from the Yule Ball to make her heels feel comfortable for a day of sightseeing, wherever they were going. With her hair pulled back into a long braid, she headed downstairs to start their day off together. Excitement had been building in her since he told her the night before.

At the bottom of the stairs, Blaise leaned against the railing in a very nice looking black suit with a white button-down shirt minus tie. His dark curls barely touched his shoulders and his olive-toned skin against the black fabric made him even more handsome. Yes, the fact that the sexy man at the bottom of the steps was her husband was hard to believe at times, but she was starting to feel truly happy again.

He glanced in her direction as she came down the steps. Hermione self-consciously smoothed out her dress, even though it was prefect. It had been the prefect size and fit her just right in every curve. The dress he had picked out for her was gorgeous and she just hoped that he would approve of her in it. She gave a shy smile as she greeted him. "Good morning. I hope I do this dress justice."

He pushed off from the black metal railing and offered her his strong arm as she came down. The face of her husband did not move much, which caused her to worry. When she accepted his arm, he looked directly into her eyes and stated, "No, it is the dress that should worry about doing you enough justice. For you are truly a goddess. I considered myself lucky to be married to someone I am so unworthy of."

Hermione was, for the first time in a very long time, speechless. She knew that he actually believed that. With a hand to small of her back and his other hand on her right arm, Blaise lead her to the round table in the foyer and pointed to a rose. "The rose is our portkey. It will be ready in about one minute."

"Okay," she replied as she picked up the white rose and felt his warm hand wrap around her fingers as he stepped behind her his other hand moved to around her waist. Hermione leaned back against his chest, mindful not to hit him with the hat he bought her. The feeling of being in his arms felt so right.

Suddenly, the portkey activated and she felt pulled by her navel to wherever they were going. Then the awkward feeling stopped and she noticed that his hand release the rose to cover her eyes. His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I will remove my hand in a moment. But first, tell me what you hear?"

She closed her eyes to focus all of her attention on the sounds that were around her. "I hear the ripple of water. There is also the flapping wings of birds and some people speaking…Italian?"

"Very good," he praised her as he removed the hand that blocked her vision.

When she opened her eyes she gasped, as she recognized it from the pictures of her parent's honeymoon. They were standing in the middle of Piazza St. Marco in Venice, Italy. In front of them, a large white gondola waited for them on the Rio Batario River. To her side, she caught the sight of the four hours that she had once seen snapshots of her mother in front of so many years ago. In the background, the chime of bells told her it was nine o'clock.

Tears rolled down her cheeks freely as he said, "Welcome to Venice my love."

Hermione couldn't move from his arms as she whispered, "How did you know?"

Blaise quickly turned her body to face him and his eyes went wide when he saw the tears. "Il mio amore, che cosa è errato?"

She pulled a handkerchief from her purse to wipe her eyes as she asked, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what my love? I did not mean to bring you to tears. Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione wiped the tears away. "Not at all Blaise, it's just…my parents came here for their honeymoon. I remember looking through their photographs and they looked so happy. All of those photos were destroyed in the fire…"

"Oh Bella, I had no idea," he replied as he pulled her into a hug. They stayed in each other's arms in the middle of the beautiful city. After a few minutes, Blaise leaned back to tilt her chin up to look her in the eyes as he spoke, "We can leave if it will be too painful. But I would like the chance to make our own memories here. It is your decision my love."

Hermione smiled softly and took his hands in hers as she led the way to the gondola. She replied, "Our own memories, sounds like a prefect idea. It just makes this all the more special. Let's get started with the day you planned."

He laughed as his wife began to drag him across the square. The dark haired gondolier helped her aboard as Blaise greeted him by his name. It seemed that he really did plan everything out. They sat close to each other as they started down the river and passed under stone bridges. Everything was absolutely picturesque, as she always knew it would be. Along the way, Blaise became her personal tour guide as he pointed out things about the city as they went along. Sometimes she was distracted by the way his fingers danced along her hip as he held her and spoke about the history of the city where his family had been for so many generations before his parents where born.

After a lovely hour of listening about the city, the gondolier stopped at a port that was the beginning of a stone walkway and then helped them off before heading on his way. The narrow path headed into a small patch of woods and Blaise took her hand as he continued, "During the 1500's, a brilliant architect named Andrea Palladio built a series of breath-taking villas that are still admired and visited by thousands each year. I am going to show one of those to you, and muggles are not going to be there."

The path led to a huge open plain that had a large villa in the middle of it. The front of it had a Greek feature of stone columns. It seemed to be about a third of the size of Zabini Manor, but no less impressive with its beautiful front garden and marble fountain a few feet from the front doors. Blaise placed her hand on her arm and began to play tour guide again. "Andrea di Pietro della Gondola, but known to history as Palladio, was born in 1508 and started out as stonecutter. Later, he built a series of villas that are within a 50-mile radius of each other. This one is called "Villa Thiene", which muggles believe to be just a pile of ruble, much like some of the magic surrounding Hogwarts.

"His villas are known to be the cornerstone of architecture. He made the magnificent structure but kept all of them expensive because of the nature of a summerhouse. Yet, the layouts are comfortable and very functional. The designs used the concepts of dramatic exterior motifs, economical materials, and internal harmony and balance. This is one of two villas that he made of real stones, columns, niches, and statues. The other was for the Cornaro family, who were muggles," he explained as he opened the door with a flick of the wand. They walked through the rooms as he explained things he had learned as a child about the villa.

After an hour, they were seated in the back of the villa with drinks in their hands as Hermione enjoyed having him next to her on the stone bench. The villa was beautiful inside and out. It was no wonder why the Zabini Villa was his favorite place to visit. Hermione was so happy that he shared this special place with her.

She set her almost full glass of ice water on ground and turned to face Blaise. Her fingers traced along the side of his jaw and she leaned in to kiss him on lips. Their eyes closed as they continued to slowly kiss each other. Her fingers went into those sexy curls of his as his went to her back and pulled her closer to him. The passion that had always been there, but just put on the back burner, started burning within her. Their kisses became needier as each minute passed.

Finally, Blaise pulled away, but kept his eyes closed as he tried to take deep breaths. Their hands joined as he opened his eyes and said, "I love you so much Hermione. But we don't want anything to happen this weekend. I want it to happen. I just want to wait till the perfect moment. I don't want to ruin what we are building because I want this to last forever."

Hermione nodded and cuddled against his chest as she sighed, "Yes, we have forever."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. A Little News

**Title: Forever (11/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** Teen

**Warning:** Plenty of anst

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven –News** _

_Nothing you can make, that can't be made._

_No one you can save, that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do, but you learn_

_How to be you in time-_

_It's easy._

_All you need is love; all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love. Love is all you need._

Beatles 'All You Need Is Love'

(but sung by Lyden David Hall on the soundtrack)

"Hermione," Lavender began as she looked down at the folder in her hand, but stopped as Hermione grabbed her purse. She had redressed from the examination. In the folder, were the results of all of her tests and the papers to be signed off on for the Auror's program, waiting to be gone over.

Hermione saw the paperwork in her folder and flung her purse over her shoulder as she stated, "Great. I take those papers giving me a bill of good health to Moody and I'm in, right? I've been so nervous for the past month, but with the test out of the way and I know I am in perfect shape. Blaise and I are finally working things out even -"

"Stop, sit, and breath Hermione, we need to discuss the results of the physical."

Hermione smiled happily and sat on the edge of the examining bed as she replied, "Oh. I'm sorry of course. Procedure must be followed through. Go ahead."

Her old schoolmate wrote something on the folder, laid it down, and then turned to face her but there was a worried look on her facial features, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your candidacy for Auror must be denied. You can reapply in a little under six years."

Hermione felt as if he heart stopped and her face went pale as she asked, "What? What do you mean it must be denied?"

"It's your test results-"

The young woman jumped off the table and shook her head frantically. "I am fine. It's just my stomach has been on the edge because of the exam. Nothing that won't go away."

Lavender stepped to her and placed her hands on her shoulders to hold Hermione still as she explained, "You're right the stomach ache will go away in a few months. You're pregnant Hermione."

"That's impossible. I mean Blaise and I…only once…can't be," she blinked a few times. Shock and confusion was setting in.

With a sympathetic smile, her doctor commented, "Once is all it takes. Under section 485c, any witch in the Auror program, who becomes with child, must wait five years after the day of birth before she can be looked at again as an Auror. With the Marriage Law, the pregnancy cannot be simply overlooked, just in case anything happens. I'm sorry but maybe it is for the best. You needed to become pregnant with the first year anyway. Maybe it is best to-"

A headache started at her temples and she rubbed, as she said, "No! No, this was not supposed to happen. The law was supposed to be overturned before I had to get pregnant. I want to be an Auror!"

Lavender took a seat on the wheeled stool in front of her and placed her hands on Hermione's shaking knees. "I know but there is nothing to be done. You're going to be a mother first. Do you want me to floo Blaise to tell him? Or would you rather tell him?"

"Blaise… No. … I'll tell him later." The words were coming out but she kept staring off at nothing in particular.

"You should not put it off-"

"I'm not putting it off! I just want to tell him after I've thought about it. Or has the Ministry made some law that I have to tell him right now?" Hermione snapped at her old dorm mate, but then realized that she was taking her problems out on the wrong person. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Lavender. This is not your fault. … Not _your_ fault whatsoever."

Going back home was a haze for Hermione, because everything kept whirling around in her mind. Pregnant. The clouds were a dark sort of stone gray and the wind was starting to pick up. She was going to have a baby. She had hoped not as she waited for that stupid, bloody law to be overturned. It was too late now. She was going to be a mother and she had no clue how to be one. Hermione never really thought of herself as a mom. Since most women, that were Aurors, did not have kids because of the dangerous line of work.

Hermione sighed as she entered the large house and placed her things on the entry table. Slowly she looked down at her still flat stomach. She tried to let it sink in that something was growing within her, but her thoughts were derailed as she smelled something coming from the dinning room.

The formal dinning room was set-up, but the table was shrunk to fit just two. White pillar candles floated around the room, as the silver gleamed brightly from the candlelight. Small salad bowls were already at their spots and red wine was poured in the crystal goblets. Hermione snorted. She was not going to be drinking that tonight.

Then the sound of singing in Italian came from the direction of the kitchen as Blaise walked through the door carrying a basket of breads. Some fresh strawberries floated behind him to sit on the middle of the table. He beamed when he saw her in the doorway and said, "Perfect timing for your celebration dinner. Let me get your seat for you, my beautiful wife."

Before he could take a step in her direction, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as she bit out, "I don't feel like celebrating. I'm going to bed."

"What's wrong love?" Blaise asked, as he caught her by the elbow before she walked out of the room. "Didn't things go well at the doctor's? I thought things were all settled."

Hermione jerked her arm away from his grip and felt the anger that she had been holding in since the Marriage Law become a reality. She was mad at the world, the Fates, the Wizarding world, and the man in front of her. Too bad he was the only one going to see her erupt. She practically hissed as she replied, "Yes, I guess you would say that things were settled. You have fulfilled every part of the law, Blaise. I am pregnant."

A smile started to form on his lips, but faded at the anger shown on her face. The rain started to hit the stained glass of the dining room as a silence came over them. Blaise stood there not knowing what to say, but Hermione helped him out with that. "You and I were both forced to marry, which is said and done. The law also demanded I have a child within the first year. I guess one time worked. Now, I'm forced to stop going after being an Auror and to be a mother."

_**To be continued**_


	12. The 'Middle' Man

**Title: Forever (12/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** Teen

**Warning: Anst**... and alot of it.

**A/N:** wards her computer and phone line from hexes

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_I'll show you the love in my head_

_I'll show you the love that we had_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I've ever needed. It's you_

You're all I've ever 

_And loving you is the right thing to do_

_And I'll see it through_

Texas, '_I'll See It Through'_ – great song

A loud boom of thunder came from outside, but the two people in the Zabini formal dinning room were not moving. In fact, Hermione and Blaise had their fists clutched at their sides as the conversation transformed into their first fight.

Blaise's indigo eyes flashed many emotions as he barked, "Damn it Hermione. I was not _forced_ to marry you. I chose to marry you because I love you. I didn't marry you just so Malfoy couldn't. I married you because I didn't want any other man to marry you. I knew that we would fall in love once give the chance. I wish I could've courted you like a true gentleman courts a lady, and waited till you gave me your hand freely, but we didn't have time for that.

"I've done everything to make this marriage work, but you just keep fighting it tooth and nail. I love you Hermione. Love will come in time, if you just give me a chance to make you happy. Isn't that enough for now!"

Hermione took a step closer to him. This was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice, but she was not backing down from this. "It's your fault I'm pregnant! It's your fault I am not going to be an Auror. You said you would support me. That was all a lie to get me in bed!"

A flash of lighting lit the room, but the man in front of her had all of her attention. Like the speed of the lightning, Blaise's facial expressions went from rage to stone cold emotionless and it was several minutes before he spoke, "You can be an Auror once the child turns five years old. Look, I know you are upset. But you can not believe what you just said."

She leaned against the door jam with nasty look on her face as she stated, "I must admit, that cunning plan of yours worked very well. What was that you said just last week, cunning and unfairness is part of being a Slytherin? You have me chained to you in law and with a child. Good job! I hope you're happy. Now your picture-perfect family is complete."

He looked away and took several deep breaths before he walked past her. Blaise whipped out his wand and his cloak came to him as he reached the front doors.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, as she wiped the tears from her eyes and fought off breaking down again in front of him.

Slowly he brought the cloak around him and turned to face her with his anger showing again. "Since you want out of this marriage so badly, I'm going to go use my _cunning_ to find a loophole for you. And don't worry; you will not be chained to the baby or me much longer. Arrangements can be made once we are divorced that the baby can live here with me. I'm sure pulling some strings, being best friend to the Boy-Who-Still-Lives, can get you around the Auror regulations once our child is not longer your responsibility!"

At the sight of her knelt to the floor sobbing, his heart was breaking. As he walked to the door he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "All I ever did was love you Hermione. I guess that wasn't enough. I'm sorry."

Later there was a knock on the front door. Hermione opened it and there stood the dark imposing figure of Severus Snape with the rain falling behind him. A defeated sigh left her lips as she stepped to the side to allow room for him to come into the foyer. She brushed her hair behind her right-ear as she stated, "If you have come here to lecture me on how to be a good wife, save your breath."

He walked slowly to the bottom step of the stairs and replied, "No, I am not here to lecture you. I do enough of that during the day. You are old enough to not need a professor's lecture."

"If you are here with paperwork from Bl...B…him, just leave it on the table. I'll look at it in the morning. I am not up to it tonight," Hermione said as she watched him start moving up the stairs and decided it was best to follow. "Oh, I am sure he needs a change of clothes since he left so early."

Snape stopped at the top of the stairs and waited till she reached him before he began. "No, I am sure he is capable of transfiguring some clothes for the night. Or he is welcome to borrow something of mine, since he is sleeping on my transfigured couch. He does not know that I have left the castle. He is grading some essays at the moment."

The tall Potions Master walked toward _their_ room, but it had not been used since the wedding night. She leaned back against the wall outside of the bedroom door. There was no way she could go in there at the moment. It would hurt her too much. She hugged her chest and stepped to him as she asked, "Why are you here then?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking me that. I came here to show you something. First, I have one question for you Hermione. Do you believe the things you accused him of? That he got you pregnant just to chain you to him?"

"When I heard that I was denied candidacy for Auror, many thoughts and emotions came to me. I might have been hasty, but he is still a Slytherin and they are known too well for their cunning. I can't tell how much cunning he used to get me in this position," she admitted to the man that she respected, but knew he was very close to Blaise.

He pointed his wand to the ceiling in the front of their room and a set of stairs slowly, magically lowered and swirled down till they hit the floor. She had no idea that was there. Blaise had never shown her the hidden staircase. By looking at the ceiling before the steps came down, there was no sign of anything being above them. Snape held out his hand and allowed her to go up first. As Hermione took each step, the beating of her heart seemed to beat harder in her chest to match the loud thundering of the raging storm outside.

Once she reached the top of the steps, Hermione stood a foot to the side to allow the Potions Master room to come all the way up. They were now standing together in the attic. A few small windows lined the sides of the slanted ceiling and a large window was at the end that overlooked the garden and the huge lake. Yet what held the young witch's attention, were the items that were all over the huge attic and all had to do with her.

Along the walls there were paintings, sketches, photos, and items that she seemed to recognize. Hermione stepped to the painting that was unfinished by the window. It was a picture of her on their celebration date in Venice, with her long curls fluttering in the wind and the sunset behind her. It was excellent piece of artwork.

A few feet away there was a rollback desk with parchment stuffed in the drawers. Some had sketches of places like Hogwarts, waterfalls in exotic locations, and also some of her in a variety of actions, like reading by the lake, cheering at a Quidditch game, her entering the Yule Ball, raising her hand in Potions class, and her playing with Crookshanks in the living room two floors below them.

Severus' voice brought her out of her train of thought. "I remember that day. The first day of class and you kept raising your hand, even though I was not asking you for the answers."

But Hermione basically ignored his statement as she turned to him and asked, "Is Blaise obsessed with me?"

"No Hermione," he stated as he lifted the sketch of her on the day they left Hogwarts. Snape glanced from the picture to her as he lowered it back to the desk. "He is in love with you. Somewhere along the line, you completely bewitched his heart. Have no doubt that he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. Or more importantly, he would never plot against your dreams. He's always wanted a son, to be a better father than his father was to him. But Blaise wanted you to be happy and decided that he could till the time came and you wanted to have the child or if the law forced it.

"He loves you and the beginning of the child within your womb. All I ask is that you take some time to think things through. I will send him back here tomorrow afternoon. Good night, Hermione," Severus said as he stepped back down the stairs as she was already looking at all the things in the room.

There were other pictures than just her done by the man she was married to. Several were of who looked to be his mother. One oil painting sat by a lounge chair of his mother and him on a small rowboat on the lake with the estate in the background. Blaise also had saved things like a clip that she recognized that she was wearing at the Yule Ball but had gone missing by the time she had went to bed that night. A piece of paper where they had written notes to each other during an Arithmancy class and she smiled at the playful words they called each other.

The heavy rain still beat on the glass but it went unnoticed as Hermione leaned down to pick up a navy, leather-bound journal that was on the floor next to the lounge. She sat on the edge as she flipped through the well-worn book. The book was not a sketch journal like she assumed it was. This was Blaise's personal journal, a diary if you will. The first date was the 1st of September on the beginning of their seventh year. It began:

_1st of September 1997_

_Snape suggested I needed a source to put all my thoughts that have been 'blocking' my normal thought pattern. I really don't know what he meant by this but he is my mentor, so I guess I have to listen to him on this too. He hinted that I am thinking too much on a certain girl, which is ridiculous. Okay, so I have a need to draw her almost on a daily basis and I may have tried to see her at the 'Order' as much as I could. But that doesn't mean I 'like' her or anything. We are friends and not even close friends. I don't know what Snape is talking about. Maybe all those fumes from potion making are finally getting to his head. Shite. Malfoy is coming. Who-rah._

_Till Next Time_

Hermione sat back to get more comfortable as she continued to read his private thoughts with hopes to really get to know him. Time passed and the thunder had stopped but the rain was still drizzling down and the wind had also died down. Pages and pages where filled with his thoughts, dreams, wishes, fears, and hopes. She read that it was that winter when he admitted to himself that he was in love with the witch he had nicknamed 'Muse.' Tears rolled down her eyes as she read how much he cared for her but how it tore at his soul to love the young woman that he could never have.

The journal had gone up to a few days ago but she stopped reading at the date that they married. Hermione didn't have the heart to read about the day after because she realized how much her actions must've hurt him. Blaise had done everything to make her happy, but all she kept focusing on was the pains of her past and the wrongs done to her. Pain poured out of her soul as she cried herself to sleep in the lounge holding his diary, the gateway to his soul.

_**To Be Continued ….**_


	13. Forever Love

**Title: Forever (13/13)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** Teen

**Warning: Anst**... and alot of it.

**A/N:** wards her computer and phone line from hexes

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see a thing _

_Cause my love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break your spell_

_I can't even try_

Sugababes, '_Too Lost in You_'- Love Actually Soundtrack, buy it!

The manor was quiet except for the sound of birds chirping outside. Up in the attic Hermione was still curled in a ball with a fallen journal on the floor near her feet. Blaise had stopped by to grab some things to get by as he waited for his wife to calm down, but came to a halt when he saw the stairs to his private studio. He was not sure what to make of it because he had never shown her it. In fact, the only person alive who knew of it was Severus.

The stairs creaked as Blaise walked up the stairs and he paused at the top at the sight of Hermione asleep in his mother's favorite armchair. She appeared to be sound asleep with one hand on her stomach. His heart clenched at the thought that their child was just beginning to form within her body. He had wished to have a child with her, but on better terms. It tore his heart to shreds last night to see so much anger in her and then hearing her accusing him of impregnating her on purpose. He was still so hurt by her words.

Hermione began to move in the chair as a ray of sun was coming in through a nearby window. He leaned against the railing as she opened her eyes and sat upright. The journal on the floor got his attention and she glanced down to where he was looking. She bent over and picked it up as she rose from the chair. She held out the journal to him and she said, "I am only partially sorry for reading your journal. I know that I invaded your privacy just by coming up here, but Snape came back last night to show me all of this."

She turned away from him and approached the unfinished painting of her at the villa in Venice. "You did all of this?"

"Yes, I was going to have that hung in … in our room once we decided to move into it," he stated simply not moving from where he was and then went quiet as he waited for her to continue.

Hermione stared at the oil-version of her. It was not done how she saw herself but she was so beautiful and done with love in every detail. Her eyes closed as she sank to the floor and let herself be consumed with guilt. Two arms wrapped around her as he held her tight against him and kissed her on the head. She whispered, "I am so sorry, Blaise."

"Shh. There is no need for any of that. You were surprise and angry. I understand that but never doubt my love for you," he murmured against the crown of her long, brown curls and rocked her in his arms.

Something came to her all of the sudden. Flashes of her dreams that she had had over the course of four months. The dreams of her dream lover that had simply held her and just loved her. Blaise was that man. The man that visited nightly and made her feel loved, even though at the time she was not interested in him in that way. But her heart had known that he was the one meant for her.

Hermione turned in his arms and held him tighter for fear of losing him. "Please don't leave me again. I don't think I could take it. I...I love you, Blaise."

A tear rolled down from his indigo eyes, Blaise kissed the top of her head as he held her face with his two hands. Then he placed a kiss on each cheek and then pulled back a little to look into those beautiful brown eyes that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Finally, he saw the truth and the love there that he had prayed to see one day. That love was finally there and he would never let anything change that.

She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips as they kept their eyes on each other. Slowly they kissed as if it was their first kiss and in a way it was. It was their first true kiss as husband and wife. His lips were so soft and perfect that she knew she would never get tired of kissing them. Blaise rubbed the tip of his nose on hers as they sat in each other's arms in the studio where he had poured his love for her onto paper for years. Now, he was able to pour that love into her. He broke the kiss as he said, "I am not going anywhere. I love you deeply, completely. Hey, maybe you can be an Unspeakable like you once thought before the end of the war. But whatever you decide, you've got me for forever."

"I'll give it some thought. Forever with you sounds perfect," she commented before she wrapped her hands into those silky curls of his and began to kiss him again. The sun poured into the attic of Zabini Manor as they began down their road to forever.

**The End**

_does happy dance_

**A/N2:** I will probably do a epilogue to this but I need to finish Given Choices first. _hugs all of you_ **Thanks** for all your kind reviews and support.


End file.
